I Will Always Love You
by PJOfanficlovers
Summary: A Liper Fanfic. Sets after BoO. (All the Characters belong to Rick Riordan.) Hope you LOVE it. Remember to review, follow, fav
1. Missing You

**PIPER**

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but couldn't.

"You know what I mean." Jason ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "Piper, I really love you. But as a _sister_."

I pursed her lips. "So...that's it? We're breaking up?"

Jason gazed outside. "Reyna needs me. She always did. And maybe, my life was always supposed to be over there."

"What about me?" I didn't want to sound selfish. But all my life, people thought I was just some spoiled-girl since my dad was rich.

"I won't forget you." Jason smiled sadly.

Looking around, I took in Jason's cabin room. His bed was tidy and clean, clothes folded. And...there was a suitcase. "Did you tell Thalia?" I choked.

"Yes. But she knows what's supposed to be done."

"You'll visit though, right?" My eyes were blurry from tears threatening to spill. "Jason, I'll miss you."

He nodded his head. "Piper, I _know _you'll do fine here. Maybe even find a guy-"

I interrupt him. "You think I can just fix up and move on to the next guy?"

His look on his face knew that he'd said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean to say-"

"But you think." My voice trembled even more. "You _still_ just think I'm a useless girl who can't defend for herself. Just getting another strong, tough guy to defend me. But I'm not like those girls. I'll actually fight for myself. But I-I-I'm letting you go. You're not worthy to fight for."

I fled out of the room before he could say anything. Did he really think I was not tough? Pulling myself down under a tree, I felt the shade hide me from the sun. I took out _Katropis_, staring at my reflection. I changed a lot. Somehow, I looked more older, _determined_. "_Leo_," I felt myself whisper. I tried not to gasp. Why did I say his name? Closing my eyes, I felt my lips curving into a smile. I loved saying his name. It reminded of me how funny he was, and how sad I was that he was gone. No, he wasn't dead. He was probably just figuring out how to get back here. To Camp-Half Blood. To ME.

_Leo Valdez..._

* * *

**LEO**

"Wait," I say, stopping Festus. We stood in mid-air, wherever we were standing.

Calypso frowns. "Leo?" She let her arms drop by her side.

"Huh?" I numbly tap my fingers against my thigh. As I stare at Calypso's face, I vision darker, choppy hair and eyes that changed from brown, blue, and green. _Gods. _I miss Piper...her laugh, smile - everything about her. I wondered how long I was gone.

"Who are you thinking about?" Calypso asked softly.

"Oh, you know. My friends."

Calypso wrapped her arms around my waist. Normally I would've been elated, and my heart pounding, but this time I felt...disappointment. I was never going to talk to Piper. She probably thought I was dead.

"Are you okay?" Calypso looked around. "Changed your mind about exploring the world?" Her voice was humourless, and she nearly sounded sad.

"Well, uh, I just don't know. Are we, like, dead or something?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm immortal, so if you're with me, it must be that you're also. Plus, remember that no man can visit Ogygia twice. But you did."

"Never dying or aging," I commented. "Sounds cool." _Demigods aren't immortal. They will get older, and soon...die. _My heart clenched tightly, as I felt myself waver. All of my friends, people I know - they will die while I fly around the world.

"Wrong girl?" Calypso asked.

I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly. "Huh?"

Calypso sighs. "I have been waiting my whole life to get out of Ogygia. Waiting for a hero to rescue me, as we ride away into the sunset."

"We did that," I pointed out.

She smiled. "Yes, we did. But...I feel like we're not on the same page."

"I like you." I held her hand, which was soft and cool.

Tears actually went out of Calypso's eyes. "I really like you, too. You make me laugh, and feel like I'm free. But I'm not the girl for you. You're thinking about someone else."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are - I can see it in your eyes."

"Piper?" I blurted out.

"So that's her name." Calypso closed her eyes. "Just go. Follow and find her."

"No. I-I want to be with YOU."

Calypso silently looked around. "When you go back, at least remember me."

"Wait...are you going back to your home..." I trailed off. Did Ogygia even count as a home?

"Don't worry about me, Leo Valdez. I-"

Suddenly, Fetus creaked as a warning, and Calypso, Festus and I plummeted down onto the ground so fast, wind whistled loudly in my eardrums.

* * *

**~ The quicker you fav, review, or follow, the quicker we'll update ;) (It'll also help if you share with others)**


	2. The Type of Crazy Love

**PIPER**

"Piper!" Jason was jogging up to me. "Listen, I'm really sorry for saying those things."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who was mad. I just...do you miss him?"

"Leo?" Jason asked. "Of course - he's like my best friend." Sitting beside me, his blue eyes gazed into mine. The same ones when I would stare into dumbly, transfixed. "Remember the kiss?"

"Under the stars," I whispered. "How could I forget? That was a week ago."

"We said that we'll have a fresh start. But maybe, that's exactly what we're looking for. But not with each other."

Jason was right. We both had fun with each other, but our relationship was more of a sister-and-brother type.

Hugging my knees to my chest, I asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. Percy said he'll throw a party. Will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it," I promised. _"Sparky."_

Jason laughed at his nickname. "Great, _Beauty Queen_."

My heart sunk. Beauty Queen was what Leo mostly called me. Before I could start at my name, I heard screaming voices.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Staring up, I could make out two figures and a lumpy shape. "Gods, who are they?" I asked.

Jason squinted. "Their gonna crash!"

I quickly yelled for help, and immediately two demigods came over to my charmspeaking voice. As they held out a huge trampoline, I recognized one as Will.

"You might want to judge where they're going to fall," Jason said.

The second guy scowled. "You know how heavy this is?"

Jason and I helped move it, just in time.

_"Whoa!"_ I heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, that was FUN! Can we do it again?"

"Leo!" I shouted. "Oh, gods, is that you?"

* * *

**LEO**

I grinned like mad. "Hey, Beauty Queen, missed me?"

Jason looked dumbfounded. "Hey, man, where did you come from?"

"Oh, somewhere in the sky." I was about to go out, but was crushed underneath Calypso and Fetus. "Mind getting off?" I grunted.

"Sorry!" Calypso stood up, wobbling. "What is this?"

"A trampoline," Will replied. "Helps your fall, or else you'll be flatten to the ground."

Calypso nodded her head. "Thank the gods for _hamper-cleans._"

I didn't bother correcting her. "Hey, Festus, you okay?"

He gave a creak that meant _Yes_.

"Yeah, we need to fix you." I turned to Piper. "Did you think I was dead?"

"Maybe. Yes." Piper bit her lip. "I'm really happy that you're here." Looking at Calypso, she raised her eyebrows. "And you are...?"

"Calypso. I, apparently, live on the sky." She glanced over at me. "Leo saved me."

Piper's grin faded. "So, are you two.." Her face flushed red, as if even thinking about it.

I suppressed a grin. "I came back from the dead, and that's the first question you ask me?"

"Technically, you weren't dead," Calypso pointed out.

I gave a wink at Jason. "Or was I?"

"Valdez, we're lucky to have you. Now we need to have two parties."

"One for you being alive, and last day with Jason," Piper put in.

My jaw opened. "What?"

"He's decided to leave with, um, Reyna," Piper continued.

Realization dawned on me. "Oh! Wow, is that even fine with you?"

"Definitely," Piper said a little too firmly.

I couldn't believe this. Did this mean...No. I couldn't make a move on Piper while she was still healing from break-up. Plus, what if she rejected me? It will be completely awkward between us. "Sorry to hear that. But there will be plenty of other fish in the sea, right?" I laughed nervously. The more nervous I get, the more cornier my jokes come out.

"Yes," she agreed, staring right at me.

I had hope. Maybe someday, we'll be together...

* * *

**~ And that's a rap! So, fav, or review - maybe both~ :)**


End file.
